The Other 358 Nights
by harmless-mostly
Summary: Sexy parallel to thelostboys' The Other 358 Days. Drabble series. Many warnings apply.
1. sucking icy pole

theboyslost is rewriting the hellish game 358/2 Days sans the hellspawn; i.e., a look at what the game could have been like if the scenario writers hadn't chosen to create 'Xion'.

All you need to know is, he is writing a chapter for each of the 358 days, and I have decided to write a pwp for each day he writes.

I'm not sure if they will connect or not; it's just me having fun. Shameless, shameless fun. Judge me if you will, but the verdict isn't gonna stop me C;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or profit from any of these characters or the works they originally appear in.

**These pwp may contain:** slash, het, femmeslash, dubcon, noncon, fluff, random kinks I feel like indulging, people having sex with a 16 year old (Roxas, though he's not underage in my country, kiddos :/), smut, ooc, spoilers for all games and news that are currently accessible, and really terrible writing and contrived situations.

**DAY 001**

– **THE OTHER OTHER BIRTH BY SLEEP –**

Roxas' hand dropped back to his thigh, ice cream dangling precariously between his forefinger and thumb.

"Jeez! You gotta hold it properly," Axel grumbled, grabbing the kid's hand before he dropped the thing over the edge of the clocktower and curling his fingers tighter around it. Roxas' blank stare moved slowly to the ice cream, then up Axel's arm, to his face.

Axel shivered involuntarily. There was something weird about the way the kid stared, like he was trying to focus but it was all a little too much to handle.

Couldn't really blame the kid; Axel knew he was smoking hot and everything.

"Come on, Roxas. You did it before, yeah? Man. Maybe it's too much of an ask, getting you to learn walking and eating in one day," Axel said, slightly irritated. "Just bring it up to your mouth. We're not going until you finish it."

But, the kid just stared at him. Axel lifted Roxas' hand, bringing the ice cream to his closed mouth. "Come on, like this—"

And then the little blond looked at him with those unfocussed eyes and opened that wet mouth sort of expectantly and Axel felt his whole body flush. Shit.

T-that wasn't hot at all, this was a new kid, Axel didn't know anything about him. In fact all he did know was that he looked more like a baby angel than something begging to be stuffed with cock. Fuck fuck fuck.

He blew a shuddering breath, and gently rubbed the blue ice against the kid's bottom lip, willing the lax fingers under his to just hold on properly and take the damn thing.

No such luck. His lips came down around the tip of the ice cream, and Axel found himself in the terrifyingly awkward position of _feeding_ him.

Well, frozen there hanging onto the icy treat while the kid sucked tentatively at it, at least. He could feel the stick between his fingers jolt ever so slightly as the Roxas's tongue explored the foreign object in his mouth, and every millimetre that slipped past the tight wet lips made heat coil tighter and tighter in Axel's belly.

Why couldn't he look away?

Fuck.

He drew it back a little, to see if it would make the kid grab at it himself. Roxas instinctively leaned towards the ice cream again, blue stained tongue peeking out to curl around it, before Axel snapped like a string of blue saliva.

Nerves on fire, he pushed the ice cream back into Roxas' mouth, a little roughly—the boy's eyelids fluttering in surprise, hands clenching into little fists where they rested on his knees—and then again more slowly, in experimental awe.

Roxas sucked at the ice as Axel thrust it in and out once more. It was a little too wide for the kid's small mouth, and it stretched his lips a little, mouth becoming obscenely wet with syrupy saliva and melted cream.

In and out as the ice cream began to break apart, a chunk sliding down his chin and splattering down his white jacket, landing with a soft 'plish' on his wrist.

Axel bit back a groan, and tried to ignore the unthinkable building urge to palm himself as he watched the kid finish the ice cream, chasing every last drop with his inquisitive tongue. _It's just a fucking ice cream. This is just a fucking recruit. I'm just making him finish it._

Blue spots stained the white front of Roxas' weird birth-day suit thing, but Axel knew that they wouldn't be needed for much longer anyway. That little jacket wasn't going to be much protection against the darkness.

He wiped the kid's face with the hand that wasn't already streaked with sugary juice, realised what he was doing, and told himself to get a fucking grip. It was the ice cream that did this to him, he decided. Nobodies react on memories, and so many of his were tied to this peculiar treat.

A lifetime ago, he and Isa had pressed sticky blue mouths together under the eternal dawn sky of Radiant Garden, and if this was as close as he could get to tasting that happiness again, he'd eat ice cream every day.


	2. wall grinding

**Note:** I know it's pretty imagery and all, but there's no real evidence that Nobodies lack a physical, beating heart. In Japanese, there are two different words for your feeling heart (kokoro) and your beating one (shinzou), and kokoro is the only one of the two that Nobodies are said to lack. So, my Nobodies have pumping blood and all that jazz, though I still feel a bit weird actually typing the word 'heart' in relation to them. I think kokoro lives in the chest though. Jsyk. 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or profit from any of these characters or the works they originally appear in.

**These pwp may contain:** slash, het, femmeslash, dubcon, noncon, fluff, random kinks I feel like indulging, people having sex with a 16 year old (Roxas, though he's not underage in my country, kiddos :/), smut, ooc, spoilers for all games and news that are currently accessible, and really terrible writing and situations.

* * *

**DAY 002**

– **THE OTHER OTHER CONVERSATIONS GONE UNHEARD –**

Axel closed his eyes against Saïx's hissed words, but his skin prickled at the sensation of the other Nobody so close by. The restless feeling began to expand inside his chest, fingers tapping against his stomach.

He wanted to be moving, dancing, gesturing, fighting, something. Saïx was still there against the wall. Axel's lips twitched.

"Do I get a reward for my job well done?" he asked, sliding sinuously up and off the bed. He'd already traded his leather ensemble for the soft black pants he usually slept in, exposing his lithe form.

Saïx gave him a heavy-lidded look, flicker of interest underpainting his eternally displeased expression. "I doubt you had to work very hard."

A glittering grin. "You want me to work for it?" Axel stepped closer, placing bare feet between Saïx's black boots, and ran a hand brazenly down that leather-clad chest.

There was a low sound from Saïx, something like a laugh, as a cold nose was pushed against the hot skin at Axel's neck.

"Yeah," breathed Axel, tilting his head back, heat sliding down his spine. Saïx covered the hand on his chest with one of his own, capturing Axel's other with his free hand as he mouthed at his pulse.

_He must need this like I need it_, thought Axel, letting Saïx's large hands close around his wrists, pinning them between their chests.

_Prove it to me._

Saix moved until they were almost touching, forehead-to-scarred-forehead, and his golden eyes pierced Axel for a moment before he pressed their mouths together none too softly. Axel teased back with his teeth and tongue even as he let Saïx drag him over against his side, against the wall. The rush of adrenaline was making his head spin somewhat, his skin heating up almost painfully. _Does this count as feeling?_

_Prove to me that I exist._

Saïx's mouth was hot and insistent, and Axel moulded himself to that hard body as it crushed him against the wall, breaking his hands free to drag them down Saïx's back. Saïx made a displeased noise into Axel's mouth, breaking apart the kiss as he grabbed Axel's thin wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head.

Axel knew that Saïx understood how to submit, understood the benefits, understood the very different kind of power it brought. Axel knew it too, relished in it sometimes. And Lea had never minded submitting to Isa, because he knew Isa understood, Isa would let him let go, as wanton as he wanted, without thinking any less of him—and Saïx, Saïx was the same. Of course he was. Axel's mind flashed to the subtle line of Saïx' shoulders as he followed Xemnas through the white halls, and suddenly he wanted.

Not breaking his smouldering gaze, he ground his hips into Saïx's slow and hard, and was rewarded with another kiss, rough against his lips, nipping at his jaw, tongue on his neck, demanding, insistent. Wanted Saïx to want him to let go, wanted Saïx to want to see him lose it.

_Make me._

Saïx grazed his teeth sharply over Axel's shoulder and thrust his hips, a low sound escaping from Axel's parted lips. He might have loved it. Loved the sharp spike of pain, like it connected him to what was real. Loved being held down, like he was wanted there. Like it was filling up the gaping—

_Make me feel._

Desperate. He twisted against the wall, hooking his leg over Saïx's hip and grinding down at a new angle. Teeth sunk slowly into his shoulder as he was smashed into the wall, pain dancing behind his eyes and singing through his empty chest. He couldn't stop the sounds he was making now.

_Make me feel alive again._

Saïx let go of his wrists, hefting him up, and Axel wrapped both long legs around the leather clad waist, held there, suspended, supported, all the places he was being touched and bitten and rubbed through his leathers beginning to overwhelm his senses.

"H-hang on," he stuttered. "I'm, a-ah—"

Saïx licked a wet stripe over the tendon in his shoulder, timed with a slow roll of his hips and Axel lost it, shuddering a little helplessly, thighs pulling in tight around Saïx's sides, lanky arms clinging to Saïx's shoulders.

Saïx stood motionless for a few seconds as Axel breathed heavily into his hair, then he pulled away a little, and Axel's legs dropped unsteadily back to the ground.

"That was intense," Axel grinned, face relaxed and open. He felt sticky and achy and shuddery and… that was close enough. "Hope you don't go rewarding everyone like this, Supervisor."

Saix said nothing, but a bead of sweat rolled from his hairline.

"Do you want me to—to take care of…?"

Axel moved closer, toying with the zipper on Saïx's coat, but Saïx brushed his fingers away, almost apathetically.

"No. You don't have to. Get some rest,

Saïx didn't like taking his coat off, Axel knew. Saïx didn't like coming in front of him, Axel knew.

It didn't stop the emptiness inside him expanding and expanding with every step Saïx took towards the door.

* * *

Saïx stroked himself alone, images of Lea writhing in abandon fizzling out in the dark room.


End file.
